Dreamers
by music watch
Summary: Join Ichigo and Soi Fon on this poorly written adventure where they travel through life's many happenings and discover things they never knew about eachother. IchiXSoi AU and AUAU  kinda hard to explain, you'll see. Ichigo and Soi Fon main paring.


Hey, I realize some of these words might be a bit confusing. Before you read, you ought to know some of these words, Unless you're a raver inwhich case your in the green. So lemme explain some of these to you.  
Kandi is a type of jewlery often made of neon beads and sometimes toys and such. Ravers tend to have thier own names that they use at raves and often have Kandi name tags worn around thier necks. Phat pants are kinda like big baggy neon pants used for dance and such. Look it up. If your still confused PM me. PLEASE review. Any and every bit helps.

_This = _Dreamland  
It might be a bit confusing at first... But just stick with it!

Kay enough of this. Peace.

* * *

_The lights flashed all around them, as the music blared out. The bass drum kicked out pumping the room full of noise as they danced the night away. Jumpstyle, Shuffle, and even some Kandi Stomping, he was quite the dancer. He didn't go to raves that often, but went often enough to have quite a bit of Kandi. As he moved around, his Kandi jingled about as they banged against each other. He was wearing a short sleeve Tee-shirt with Kandi halfway up his forearm and his own tag on his neck that read "Strawberry". As he shuffled around he saw her._

_She bounced around looking a little shy, in her black hoodie and black phat pants. When suddenly she started shuffling with incredible grace. Needless to say he was impressed, and decided to take a good look at her from up close, and danced on over. She is really quite beautiful he thought to himself as she moved across the dance floor not breaking rhythm as the songs changed, along with her twin long braids of hair that seemed to whip around as she moved. Her name tag bounced around her neck. It said "Shaolin" The Strawberry noticed as he moved in from behind her._

_"Hey!" He yelled over the sound of the blasting bass "What's your name, I've never seen you here before!"_

_"Shaolin!" She yelled back, still moving her body to the beat of the song "Got a pack of smokes on you?" she asked as a nicotine craving suddenly came out of nowhere._

_"Yeah, wanna take a quick break?" He asked semi relieved that he wouldn't have to yell so loud if they moved to the side, away from the sound system and DJ booth._

_"Yeah! Come on! Follow me!" She yelled over the music, and grabbed his hand, as they started to pass kids who were ether rolling or drunk and had fallen to the floor._

_Approaching a vacant bench in the smoking section, Strawberry sat down with Shaolin and open up his pack of Camels. Handing over her cig first and lighting it up with his lighter, before lighting his own so that they could chat._

_"So Shaolin, tell me about yourself." Strawberry asked as he took a drag from his Camel, letting the smoke come from his nostrils quietly. His body, which had tensed up, relaxed as the smoke traveled through him._

_"Depends." She said teasingly a smirk growing on her face "What do you want to know?" She asked taking in another drag of her cigarette._

_"Let's start with how you learned to dance like that!" He laughed leaning in closer to the woman "That was pretty impressive."_

_"Thanks." She said as she began to blush a little from the praise of her admirer "I was taught by my dance teacher, Miss Yoruichi" She said with a kinder smile on her face._

_"Never heard of her. Are you two close?" He asked, hoping to get some news on the new girl._

_She laughed "Very. I actually work at this store on the west side of Karakura Town, it's called The Urahara Shop"_

_"Huh, next time I'm in the area I'll have to stop by." Strawberry replied_

_"Here, I know. Lemme just write down my number on the back of your pack" She said while taking a fuzzy looking piece of Kandi off her wrist and used what Strawberry realized was a pen and wrote down her digits, her face turning a light shade of red. Then she placed the Kandi back on her wrist._

_"Thanks for the cigs." She said as she began to get up and stretch out "But I'm going to go back and dance some more, care to join me?" She offered as she looked into her rather handsome strangers eyes. Which she realized for the first time were a brilliant hazel color._

_"Nah. I have to start walking home, and I was here for a while before, so I'm kinda tired" The man sighed, his sadness evident in his tone._

_"Oh well, it was nice meeting you! I like your hair!" She called over her shoulder as she began to walk back to the dance floor._

_"Yeah, I like your hair too." The Strawberry called back to the woman, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment since he could have gave a better compliment. His eyes followed her until he lost sight of her in the crowd. The teenager started stretching his arms and legs as well, but walked out of the club altogether and began walking back home._  
_Alone._

_'Man, who was that girl?' he thought to himself dazedly. His mind still replaying their conversation as he distanced himself from the club. The man let out a sigh and pulled out another cigarette as he kept walking mentally scolding himself for being so lovesick over a girl he just met._

_Shaolin on the other hand was mentally beating herself up for not even asking for his name. 'He was quite cute too' she thought, knowing Yoruichi would have been all over it and berating her for failing to get that one important thing about someone else 'Dammit! Oh well, at least I gave him my number' she thought, a smile taking the place of her frown, and with that thought she danced the night away._


End file.
